The present invention relates to multipurpose tools, and more particularly to such a multipurpose tool which can be adjusted between different modes, and operated to cut different items of different sizes or to strip electrical wires.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shearing tool designed for cutting steel ropes. This shearing tool is comprised of two handles pivoted together by a pivot, and two cutter blades respectively integral with the handles at one end. When the handles are pushed together from an opened positioned, the cutter blades are moved against each other to cut things. This structure of shearing tool is suitable for cutting objects of diameters within a limited range only. When the cutter blades are fully opened for cutting a workpiece having a big diameter, the distance between the handles is maximized, and force can not be efficiently employed to the cutter blades through the handles. Further, this structure of shearing tool is not practical for use in stripping electrical wires, or cutting small items.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the deficiencies in the prior art. It is one object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool which can be conveniently and efficiently operated to cut things of different diameters. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool which is suitable for cutting steel ropes, steel cables, rivets and nails, as well as stripping electrical wires. According to one aspect of the present invention, the multipurpose tool comprises two pivoted cutter blades moved with two handles to act against each other, wherein a ratchet block is turned about a pivot at a front end of one handle and fixedly fastened to one end of one cutter blade, a stop block is pivotably mounted in one handle and turned by a rotary cap through a link between a first position where the cutter blades are allowed to be opened by turning the handles, a second position where the cutter blades are allowed to be closed by turning the handles, and a third position where the cutter blades are remained immovable when the handles are turned relative to each other. According to another aspect of the present invention, the cutter blades have a respective first cutter edge at one end adapted for cutting steel ropes and cables, a second cutter edge at an opposite end adapted for cutting rivets and nails, and a third cutter edge in the middle adapted for stripping electrical wires.